<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exactly His Type by kueble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080360">Exactly His Type</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble'>kueble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eskel is already naked when Jaskier slips into his room and shuts the door behind him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exactly His Type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Can i pleeeeassseeee have some jask/eskel with 61 and 84 and some face sitting if possible?<br/>61 (multiple orgasms)  84 (sex toys/plugs)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eskel is already naked when Jaskier slips into his room and shuts the door behind him.  The witcher is leaning against the headboard, just lazily pumping his cock as he smiles in greeting.  He’s laid out like a gods damned feast, and Jaskier scurries to shed his clothes.  He trips a bit taking off his trousers, and Eskel snorts at him.</p>
<p>“That excited for me?” he asks as he rubs his thumb over the head of his cock.  There’s a bead of pre-come glistening there, and Jaskier swallows loudly and nods.</p>
<p>“Obviously,” he confirms before climbing onto the bed.  He straddles Eskel, groaning when their hips meet.  He grinds down and is rewarded with a breathy moan that cuts off when Eskel captures his mouth in a rough kiss.</p>
<p>They haven’t talked about this much, but he’s been spending more and more nights in Eskel’s room instead of his own.  He supposes he should be a little less eager, but Eskel is exactly his type; solid muscles and rough hands with the thickest prick he’s ever sat on.  Jaskier pushes his thoughts aside and licks his way into Eskel’s mouth, losing himself in the slide of their tongues, the sting of teeth as Eskel nips at him.</p>
<p>Eskel’s hands skim down his sides, causing him to shiver and press himself even closer.  The feeling of skin on skin is enough to have his head spinning and they haven’t even <i>done anything yet</i>.  But then the larger man is lifting him and growls out, “hands on the wall,” as he shoves him into a standing position.</p>
<p>Jaskier can follow orders if it suits him, and this most definitely does.  He braces his palms on the wall above the headboard and looks down at Eskel.  The witcher winks at him and then sucks the head of his cock into his mouth.  He can’t help bucking his hips, crying out as Eskel swirls his tongue in a way that has his knees weak.</p>
<p>And Eskel is right there, his hands flying to Jaskier’s hips to hold him still.  The strength in those hands is enough to remind him who is actually in charge here, and Jaskier whines deep in his chest as Eskel proceeds to take him apart.  His mouth is a gift, hot and wet and impossibly tight as he swallows Jaskier down.  The bard looks down, lips parted and heart hammering in his chest, and almost loses it at the sight of Eskel’s red lips stretched around his cock.</p>
<p>He’d love nothing more than to snap his hips, to really fuck the man, but Eskel’s holding him still as he bobs on his cock.  There’s no way he’s going to last so he just closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of Eskel’s tongue.  He hums around him and Jaskier’s spine lights up, a fire pooling in his gut.  He’s so fucking close, and then all of a sudden Eskel’s hands are on his ass, pressing him even deeper.  His eyes fly open and the sight of Eskel’s nose pressed against his dark curls makes him lose it.  Eskel drinks him down, moaning as he swallows every spurt of Jaskier’s come.</p>
<p>Jaskier collapses into his lap, sighing as he tries to get his wits about him again.  Eskel laughs deep and throaty and just kisses him, sharing the salty taste of his own spend.  Jaskier can feel the hard press of him against his inner thigh, but experience has taught him that Eskel won’t come yet, will leave him weak and boneless before he takes care of himself.</p>
<p>And if that isn’t just the hottest fucking thing in the whole world, Jaskier doesn’t know what is.</p>
<p>“You with me still?” Eskel asks, the words coming out in hot puffs against his collar bone.  Jaskier nods and focuses, already half hard from the way his hips keep rocking on their own accord.  He shamefully realizes he’s rutting against Eskel’s thigh, but the witcher just smirks at him and nudges him down the bed.  “Good boy.  Now turn around,” Eskel orders him, and Jaskier leaps to comply.</p>
<p>They end up with Eskel laying on his back and Jaskier straddling his chest, facing his feet.  His whole body is buzzing in anticipation, but Eskel makes him wait, just caresses his cheeks gently as Jaskier squirms on top of him.  Then he realizes he could be entertaining himself, and he leans down on his elbow and wraps his hand around Eskel’s gorgeous prick.  It twitches in his hand and he grins before lapping at the head.  Eskel groans and Jaskier opens his mouth and takes him as far down as he can.  He’s thick and heavy on his tongue, and Jaskier moans as a splash of pre-come drips out.  He starts sucking him off in earnest, his hand pumping what won’t fit in his mouth.  And trust him, he’s tried.  Luckily, Eskel loves watching him choke on his cock, loves telling him how pretty he looks with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>Sadly, it’s not meant to be tonight, because Eskel finally spreads his cheeks and licks at Jaskier’s hole like he’s starving for it.  Jaskier falters and pulls back, coordination failing as Eskel licks into him.  His broken cries echo off the stone walls, and he has to rest his forehead on Eskel’s thigh, can’t do anything more than just lay there and take it.</p>
<p>Eskel worships him with his tongue, fucking into him as Jaskier’s thighs start to tremble.  He can barely hold himself up but somehow manages to grind backwards, pressing himself against Eskel’s face.  He claws at the bedsheets, any thought of reciprocation gone when Eskel sucks at his rim and teases him with a slick finger.  He’s going to die like this, but it will be the sweetest end he could ever imagine.</p>
<p>Eskel works another finger into him, not bothering to be gentle as he spreads them and opens him up.  Jaskier’s thighs are shaking, his whole body on fire as Eskel fucks him with those long, thick fingers.  He crooks his fingers and nips at the puffy rim of Jaskier’s hole, and he stiffens, screaming as his orgasm takes him by surprise.  He shoots his load on Eskel’s chest, barely able to stay on his elbows as he comes.  Eskel chuckles and keeps pumping his fingers, milking Jaskier as he mindlessly mouths at the base of Eskel’s dick.</p>
<p>Then he’s moving again, Eskel picking him up like a ragdoll and turning the so Jaskier’s on his back with the pillows beneath his head.  He’s panting, chest tight and head empty as he stares up at Eskel.  Fuck, he wants to stay like this forever.</p>
<p>“I was going to ask you to ride me, but I don’t think that’s an option anymore,” Eskel says, laughing as he shoves a pillow under Jaskier’s hips.</p>
<p>“Considering I can’t feel my toes, not really,” Jaskier snorts, already reaching down to pull his legs up.  Eskel runs a hand down his chest, settling his palm on his abdomen, and teases him, just rubbing the head of his prick against Jaskier’s hole.  “Don’t make me beg for it,” Jaskier pleads, and Eskel just smirks at him.</p>
<p>“Maybe next time.  You’re so pretty when you cry for me,” Eskel grunts out as he finally presses inside of him.</p>
<p>He’s so big, so thick and solid, and Jaskier wills his body to relax as Eskel slowly enters him.  They’re both panting when he finally bottoms out, and he gives Jaskier a moment to adjust.  Then Jaskier is whining and rocking his hips, offering permission to just fuck him already.</p>
<p>It’s as if Eskel can hear his thoughts, because he pulls back and roughly slams back in.  Jaskier keens, his back arching as he bucks his hips to meet each thrust.  It’s quick and messy, Eskel just plowing into him as Jaskier murmurs filth under his breath.  He’s on edge already, cock leaking on his stomach.  It’s ridiculous how Eskel can play his body, can take him apart with his mouth and his hands and his glorious prick.</p>
<p>Eskel must be close, his hips stuttering as he fucks Jaskier just how he needs it, deep and rough and so fucking perfect.  His fingers are digging into Jaskier’s hips, and he’s going to ghost his fingertips over those bruises tomorrow; will probably bring himself off again to the thought of this moment.  “Touch yourself,” Eskel hisses out, looking like some kind of sweaty fertility god as he moves quicker.</p>
<p>Jaskier reaches between them and pulls at his cock, whimpering as he pumps himself in time with Eskel’s thrusts.  It doesn’t take long for him to come again, fucking into his own fist as he coats their stomachs with his seed.  Eskel follows quickly, gasping as he empties inside of Jaskier, flooding him with it.</p>
<p>They collapse together, Eskel careful not to crush him as he nips at Jaskier’s neck and mumbles praise to him.  Jaskier runs his hands down Eskel’s sides and clings to him, pressing open mouthed kisses to his jaw.  Eskel leans up on his elbows and studies his face, making Jaskier blush under his heavy gaze.  He cups Jaskier’s cheek and dips down to kiss him, so much softer than anything they’ve done tonight.</p>
<p>Eskel reaches beneath his pillows and looks almost shy when he pulls out a small wooden plug and holds it up to Jaskier.  “Do you?” he asks, trailing off.</p>
<p>“Do I want to be ready for you later? Absolutely,” Jaskier tells him, bending up to kiss him again, hoping it reassures him.</p>
<p>Eskel smiles at him and gently pulls out, quickly kneeling so that he can work the plug inside of him before everything dribbles out.  It’s small, so it slides in easily, and Jaskier moans at the obscene sound of it filling him up.  He’s wet and filthy and so fucking <i>full</i> right now. Eskel is looking down at him like he can’t believe this is real.  He’s as sweet as he is dirty, and Jaskier would love nothing more than to be like this always; just open and ready for Eskel whenever he wants him.</p>
<p>They need to clean up before bed, but Jaskier can’t help tugging him back down for another kiss.  Eskel is a solid weight on top of him, and Jaskier wants nothing more than to get lost in his warmth.  He sighs into Eskel’s mouth, feeling so wanted, so loved in this moment.  Nothing has ever felt this right before, and he’s almost dizzy with it.  He holds Eskel tightly, determined to make him feel the same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come play with me on <a href="https://kueble.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>